


i don't care if i’m a guilty pleasure for you

by symphony7inAmajor



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, Hair-pulling, M/M, Praise Kink, Topping from the Bottom, blink and you miss it at the beginning only, does this qualify... perhaps, mentioned breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphony7inAmajor/pseuds/symphony7inAmajor
Summary: “Hey,” Patrik says.“Uh huh?” Nikolaj answers.“Next time,” Patrik says, slowly so Nikolaj can process what he’s saying, “do you want to fuck me?”“Um.”
Relationships: Nikolaj Ehlers/Patrik Laine
Comments: 10
Kudos: 97
Collections: The Sin Bin: A Hockey RPF Kink Meme





	i don't care if i’m a guilty pleasure for you

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in one day on my phone because 1. kendall talked about bottom patrik one time a while ago and 2. i saw [this post](https://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/3790.html?thread=5295566#cmt5295566) in thesinbin SO i took action.
> 
> as you all know i'm very much Bottom Nikolaj Gang but you know after writing 20+ fics for patrik/nikolaj i gotta shake it up a little!!!
> 
> title from "guilty pleasure" by cobra starship

Patrik brings it up after he’s fucked Nikolaj half out of his mind. Maybe he figures Nikolaj will be more receptive to the idea if his brain feels like scrambled eggs, Nikolaj doesn’t know. Like he said—scrambled eggs.

“Hey,” Patrik says. He’s stroking one hand through Nikolaj’s hair and his other hand is busy fingering Nikolaj again.

It’s pretty hard to focus when Patrik is pushing his own come around inside Nikolaj, but Nikolaj is pretty used to Patrik’s  _ things _ and he pulls himself together as best he can.

“Uh huh?” he answers. His hips jerk against Patrik’s thigh as Patrik curls his fingers hard. He’s already come once and sparks of electricity arch up his spine with every twitch of Patrik’s fingers.

“Next time,” Patrik says, slowly so Nikolaj can process what he’s saying, “do you want to fuck me?”

“Um.” Nikolaj gapes at him, almost forgetting the fingers in his ass until Patrik pushes them against his prostate and makes him moan. “You—have you ever—“

“No,” Patrik admits, “but I’m curious. And I trust you.” He slides his fingers out of Nikolaj, leaving him boneless and shivery where he’s lying half on top of Patrik.

“Oh,” Nikolaj says after a minute. He blinks hard, trying to clear away the fog in his head. “Wow, um.” He blinks again, resting his cheek on Patrik’s chest and staring at the wall like it holds all the answers.

Patrik’s clean hand curls tighter in his hair. “Are you going to say anything longer than one syllable?” he asks. He sounds patient, though, because he knows it takes Nikolaj a while to collect himself after sex at the best of times.

After dropping that proposition, it might take a little longer.

“Shut up,” Nikolaj says, pinching Patrik’s side hard enough to make him wince. “I’m processing.” 

“Oh, there’s a big word,” Patrik teases. Before Nikolaj can pinch him again, he rolls over so he’s on holding himself above Nikolaj and dips down to brush their noses together. “You’ve done it, right?”

“What, topped?” Patrik nods. “Yeah. I like it—obviously—but I like  _ this _ better.” He wraps a leg around Patrik’s waist and pulls their hips together to make it clear what he means by  _ this.  _

Patrik raises an eyebrow, smiling crookedly. “So,” he says, drawing it out. “Do you want to try it the other way?” 

Nikolaj arches up enough to kiss him clumsily. “Duh,” he says, dropping back to the pillow. “I want to try everything with you.” At this point, there’s really no point in pretending he doesn’t. 

“Cool,” Patrik says with a lopsided grin. He flops on top of Nikolaj, making him wheeze as the air is forced out of him, and tucks his face into the crook of his neck. He presses a soft kiss to the skin there, right over a hickey he’d left earlier. “Love you,” he says.

Nikolaj wraps his arms around Patrik and holds on tight. “Love you, too,” he says, and he feels Patrik smile against his throat.

Nikolaj closes his eyes and falls asleep with Patrik lying on top of him like an extra-heavy blanket.

Despite the talk, Nikolaj doesn’t think about it first thing in the morning. Patrik rolled off of him some time in the night and is sprawled across the mattress with one hand curled in the sheets near Nikolaj’s back. Nikolaj climbs out of bed, rubbing his dry eyes, and stumbles to the shower.

He’s washing his hair when he remembers what Patrik asked for.

He gets hard so fast that his head spins, and he braces himself against the wall as the hot water beats against his back.

Patrik is still asleep and it’s probably too early to fuck anyway, especially for his first time getting fucked. Nikolaj wants to take his time, just like Patrik did for him, and make sure that it’s good for both of them.

He curls a hand around his cock and gives himself a few slow strokes, head tipping back against the wall. He bites his bottom lip hard to muffle the noises that want to come out.

It’s not like he’s never thought about fucking Patrik. He’s fantasized about pretty much every conceivable way of having sex with Patrik over the years they’ve known each other. Still, he prefers to bottom, so his fantasies usually include long fingers making space inside him, strong arms holding him down and a cock holding him open.

Now, he lets all the half-formed dreams of fucking Patrik rise to the surface. His thighs twitch as he realizes that he’ll be the  _ first.  _ The first to push slick fingers inside him, the first to see the look on his face at the press of a cock against him, the first to feel the heat of his body.

Nikolaj squeezes his eyes shut, picturing Patrik murmuring quiet instructions in his ear, Patrik guiding the movement of his hips, Patrik pushing him onto his back to ride him and take what he wants, Patrik closing a hand around his throat and  _ squeezing _ as Nikolaj comes inside him. 

Nikolaj’s hand stutters on his cock and he bites off a groan as he comes. His knees buckle and he has to catch himself on the wall. 

He stands under the spray until he’s clean and his legs stop shaking, then for even longer after that.

Patrik is still sleeping when Nikolaj goes back to their room, his blond hair messy and soft looking on the pillow, his bare chest rising and falling slowly as he breathes. Nikolaj pulls on a pair of sweats and one of Patrik’s hoodies, then turns to look at Patrik for a long moment. 

He tucks his hands into the sleeves and makes his way to the kitchen. He needs some coffee. 

He makes some eggs and toast while the coffee brews and snags a banana before he sits down to eat. His knee keeps bouncing. Anticipation flutters in his belly. 

Patrik comes into the kitchen after his own shower, his damp hair falling over his forehead. He’s only wearing pajama pants.

Nikolaj chews his toast for too long and stares at Patrik’s back, watching the shift of his muscles under his skin. Inevitably, his gaze drifts to Patrik’s ass. His face heats up when he remembers his shower.

Patrik turns around and smirks when he catches Nikolaj staring. “Later,” he says.

Nikolaj cocks his head. “Tonight? We don’t have a game for a couple days, so.” He sounds  _ maybe _ too eager, but he wants it.

Patrik steps up to the counter and leans across so their faces are close together. He takes Nikolaj’s chin in his hand and studies his face, blue eyes sharp. He ducks in and brushes a light kiss over Nikolaj’s lips.

He smiles when he draws back and Nikolaj leans in after him before controlling himself and sitting back. “Sure,” he murmurs, not pulling away too far. He strokes his thumb along Nikolaj’s jaw. “Why not.”

Nikolaj misses the warm pressure of Patrik’s fingers on his face when he steps back to get his food, but he picks up his now-cold toast and forces himself to relax.

There’s no rush.

They go out after their morning workout and get lunch at a new health café. They sit in the back of the restaurant at a table so tiny that their knees press together underneath it. Nikolaj doesn’t bother moving away.

They go grocery shopping and Nikolaj steps up to kiss Patrik on the cheek in the cereal aisle. It’s a spontaneous, affectionate thing, but the bruising kiss Patrik gives him afterward is anything but.

Luckily, Nikolaj had made sure nobody else was around before the first kiss.

They make dinner together and Nikolaj finds a scented candle that one of their sisters left behind at some point. He lights it with a grin and giggles at Patrik’s raised eyebrows. 

“You really don’t need to do this,” Patrik says as Nikolaj grabs a bottle of red wine. 

Nikolaj pours himself a small glass and sets it on the table. He grabs two plates and piles them with food. He hands one to Patrik.

“I know,” Nikolaj says brightly. “But you did it for me."

That’s not  _ quite  _ true. Their first time, Patrik had taken him out to dinner at a fancy restaurant beforehand. They’d had to wear suits and ties and use the right forks and everything. Patrik had taken him home, they’d stripped off their clothes and fallen into bed.

They’ve been together for some time now, though, so Nikolaj thinks a nice dinner at home is good enough.

Patrik rolls his eyes when he sits down across from Nikolaj at the dining table, but he’s smiling. Nikolaj considers it as a win.

They don’t talk about sex while they’re eating, and they keep their hands to themselves when they clean up afterwards, but Patrik disappears while Nikolaj loads the dishwasher. 

Nikolaj starts the machine and straightens up, confused. The shower is running. Heat coils in Nikolaj’s belly when he realizes what Patrik is doing and he walks to the bedroom on slightly unsteady legs.

Slowly, Nikolaj takes off his sweater and shirt. He unbuttons his jeans, unzips the fly and pushes them down his legs. He steps out of his socks and climbs into bed, naked. 

The shower stops and Nikolaj realizes he’s missing something. He leans over and rifles through the nightstand to grab the lube. He snatches a condom, too—just in case. 

Patrik doesn’t bother bringing the towel with him and he steps through the door completely naked. His skin is flushed from the hot water and his eyes are dark as he gives Nikolaj a onceover. He’s already half hard.

Two steps forward and Patrik is kneeling on the bed in front of Nikolaj, forcing Nikolaj to tilt his head back to make eye contact.

“Are you ready?” Patrik asks. His eyes catch on the lube and condom sitting beside Nikolaj’s pillow. He picks up the condom, examines it for a second, and tosses it back onto the nightstand. 

Nikolaj swallows hard. “Are you?” His hands twitch where they rest on his thighs. He wants to  _ touch.  _

Patrik reaches out and touches his face with gentle fingers. “Yes,” he says, and it comes out so easily.

“Okay, just—” Nikolaj gives up on words and nudges Patrik around so he’s lying back against the pillows with Nikolaj between his legs. Nikolaj takes a deep breath. “Okay. I’m, uh. I’m gonna blow you.”

Patrik just smiles reassuringly and watches Nikolaj make his way down his body. 

This is easy; this is familiar. Nikolaj licks Patrik’s cock, tasting him, then opens his mouth and ducks down to take his cock in properly.

Patrik sucks in a breath and drops a hand to Nikolaj’s head, tangling his fingers in his hair. He plants his feet in the mattress and rocks up into Nikolaj’s mouth slowly. 

Nikolaj moans around his cock and grinds his hips down into the mattress, trying to take some of the pressure off. Patrik hisses at the vibration of his mouth. 

Without faltering in his movement, Nikolaj reaches up to grab the lube. He looks up at Patrik through his eyelashes and pops the cap.

Patrik digs his fingers into the base of Nikolaj’s skull, the bright blue of his eyes almost completely obscured. “Come on,” he says, his voice rough and heavy with arousal.

Nikolaj pulls off for a second to catch his breath. He spreads the lube on his fingers and leans down to mouth at his cock again while he waits for the lube to warm up. 

Slowly, gently, Nikolaj reaches between Patrik’s legs and presses a fingertip against Patrik’s hole.

Patrik’s breathing stutters and his fingers tighten in Nikolaj’s hair. Nikolaj waits, stroking lightly over his hole, and Patrik exhales heavily and relaxes. 

The first finger slides in relatively easily. Nikolaj makes sure he’s using enough lube and hollows his cheeks around Patrik’s cock to distract him from the discomfort. 

Nikolaj’s hand is messy and slick with lube by the time he gets around to pressing a second finger inside. Patrik’s hand falls from his hair to curl in the sheets, knuckles white.

Nikolaj pulls off and kisses Patrik’s hip. Patrik isn’t watching him anymore, eyes half shut and face tilted to the ceiling. Nikolaj spreads his fingers and Patrik’s hips twitch.

“Patty,” Nikolaj says. His voice is ruined, ragged and raw between Patrik’s cock and his arousal. He rubs his cheek against Patrik’s thigh. “Patrik.”

Patrik takes a deep breath and forces his eyes open all the way to look down at Nikolaj. He licks his lips. “Yeah?”

Nikolaj crooks his fingers, heat catching at the base of his spine as Patrik’s thighs twitch. “Okay?”

Patrik flexes his fingers in the sheets. “Good,” he says on an exhale. “Really good, Niky.”

Nikolaj can’t hide his shiver at the praise. A slow smirk starts to spread across Patrik’s face, so Nikolaj curls his fingers harder to make it stop. 

“Unfair,” Patrik manages, grasping at Nikolaj’s hair again. He tugs harder, twitching up into Nikolaj’s mouth when he moans. His hips rock back and forth like he can’t settle between Nikolaj’s mouth or his fingers.

Nikolaj is so turned on he can hardly think. He ruts against the mattress, trying so hard not to come before he can get inside Patrik. At Patrik’s urging, he slips a third finger inside.

“Fuck,” Patrik breathes. “So good, Niky, feels so good. You’re perfect.” He rolls his hips into Nikolaj’s mouth and Nikolaj takes it easily. 

Nikolaj whimpers as Patrik keeps murmuring encouragement and praise, thighs shaking with the effort to keep himself from grinding into the sheets until he comes. 

“You want this so much, don’t you,” Patrik says, tugging Nikolaj off his cock so they can make eye contact. “Look at you, so desperate. You can hardly wait, can you?”

Nikolaj shivers and nods, his voice too wrecked for him to want to try speaking. 

“Words, Niky,” Patrik says, tightening his fist and making Nikolaj’s scalp sting. 

Nikolaj clears his throat. It’s useless, probably, because his voice is so fucked, but it makes him feel a little better. “Yeah,” he rasps, “yeah, I want it, want you—“ He breaks off to swallow and lick his lips. 

Patrik lets go of his hair and Nikolaj almost faceplants into his crotch. “Do it,” Patrik says. “Come on.”

Nikolaj pulls his fingers out slowly. He remembers his first time and he knows how weird it feels. Judging by the face Patrik makes, he couldn’t minimize the weirdness completely.

Patrik paws at Nikolaj’s shoulder until he crawls up to brace himself over him. He dips down to kiss Patrik, fumbling for the lube with one hand while he props himself up with the other. 

Nikolaj has to sit back on his heels to spread lube on his cock, staring at Patrik while he strokes himself.

Patrik is still flushed, but now it isn’t from the shower. His hair is messy against the pillow and his eyes are burning hot on Nikolaj.

Patrik is just so—so  _ big. _ Nikolaj is so used to having Patrik on top, holding Nikolaj down and splitting him open on his cock. Having him like this, patiently waiting to be fucked, isn’t something Nikolaj ever expected to have.

He drops the lube and wipes his hand in the sheets. He doubts this will become a regular thing—he likes it the other way too much—but he’s sure as hell going to appreciate it when he gets it. 

“Here,” Patrik says, shoving a pillow under his own hips. He reaches out and tugs Nikolaj close, kissing him softly. He touches Nikolaj’s cheek. “I love you,” he says. “Thank you.” He doesn’t say what for, but Nikolaj doesn’t have to ask.

Nikolaj lines up, keeping a careful eye on Patrik. Patrik is breathing deliberately slowly, trying to stay relaxed. 

Slowly, Nikolaj pushes in.

Patrik’s fingers clutch at his back hard enough to bruise. He clenches his jaw, forcing himself to breathe deep through his nose.

When Nikolaj is all the way inside, Patrik drops his head back and exhales heavily. Nikolaj presses his face into Patrik’s chest and tries not to come right away.

Even though Nikolaj fingered him for what felt like hours, Patrik is still tight and hot around his cock. It’s almost too much to bear. Nikolaj doesn’t know how he’s going to do this without coming on the first thrust.

Patrik strokes his hair, fingernails scraping over his scalp. He murmurs quiet reassurances as Nikolaj slowly gets himself under control.

He pushes himself up and off of Patrik’s chest, looking down at him. Patrik’s hand stays loosely curled around the back of his neck, heavy and comforting.

Nikolaj leans up as far as he can and Patrik meets him in the middle to kiss him. His hand slips to stroke down Nikolaj’s spine. He flattens his palm in the centre of his back, feeling the way Nikolaj is trembling with the effort of holding still.

Finally, Nikolaj breaks the kiss and braces himself. Patrik digs his fingers in harder.

“Go on,” Patrik tells him.

Nikolaj draws back before rolling his hips forward with a moan. He does it again, trying to stay slow and make it good for Patrik, but it’s so hard not to just let himself go and take what he needs.

Patrik said he trusts him, though, and Nikolaj isn’t going to betray that for an orgasm.

Patrik is never loud during sex and he isn’t loud now, which Nikolaj expected. His breathing is ragged and hitches every time Nikolaj bottoms out.

“You can, uh,” Patrik says, “faster.”

Nikolaj grits his teeth and whines, rocking his hips faster and harder and relishing Patrik’s hands tightening in his hair. Patrik clenches around him experimentally. 

“Fuck,  _ Patrik,” _ he chokes, hips jerking forward helplessly.

“Come on, Nik,” Patrik says, his voice infuriatingly even. “You’re doing so well, just a little longer.” He laughs softly at Nikolaj’s moan, the sound catching in his chest. 

Nikolaj shifts, changing his angle just a bit and Patrik’s eyes widen in shock. Nikolaj bites back a smug grin. Found his prostate.

Determined to make Patrik come first, Nikolaj wraps a hand around his cock and strokes him in time with his thrusts as he fucks into his prostate. Patrik bites his lower lip and each breath is now accompanied by a soft, muffled moan.

After that, it isn’t long before Patrik spasms around Nikolaj and comes over Nikolaj’s hand, panting like he’s been double shifted. 

_ Finally,  _ Nikolaj thinks, burying his face in Patrik’s shoulder as he comes with a choked cry. His come is wet and hot alongside his cock inside Patrik and if he could, he’d get hard again. As it is, he presses an apologetic kiss to Patrik’s collarbone and pulls out.

Patrik makes a face. “That does feel weird,” he says, thighs twitching as Nikolaj’s come leaks out of him.

“Sorry,” Nikolaj says. He drops on top of Patrik, using his chest as a pillow. He feels exhausted, suddenly. There’s come on Patrik’s stomach and they’re probably going to get sticky and gross, but for now Nikolaj needs a moment to gather himself.

Patrik rubs a lazy circle between his shoulder blades. “That was fun,” he says. He kisses the top of Nikolaj’s head. “Thank you. I love you.”

“Mm,” Nikolaj answers agreeably. “Thanks for letting me. Love you, too.” He snuggles closer against Patrik’s warmth.

“Can you get a cloth?” Patrik asks, patting Nikolaj’s hip. “We’re gross.”

“No, I’m comfy.” Nikolaj lets all his muscles relax so he’s boneless on top of Patrik.

Patrik sighs, exasperated. “How many times have I cleaned you up after fucking you,” Patrik says patiently. It’s not a question because the answer is really,  _ too many to count. _

“Ugh.” Nikolaj groans pitifully, but he does get up and stumble to the bathroom on shaky legs. He stares at his reflection for a minute, studying his messy hair and flushed skin, then he grabs a pair of cloths and uses one to scrub the come and lube off his skin.

He soaks the other in hot water and squeezes out the excess before crossing the hall and helping Patrik clean up.

Patrik shudders at the touch of the warm cloth between his legs, face flushed a deep red.

Nikolaj doesn’t feel like standing up again, so he tosses the cloth on the floor and curls up away from the wet spot. Patrik rolls over and slings an arm around his waist, holding him close.

“Was it good?” Nikolaj asks sleepily. He fumbles for Patrik’s hand and laces their fingers together.

Patrik kisses his shoulder lightly. He knows what Nikolaj is really asking. “Nikolaj,” he murmurs, his voice as warm and soft as a blanket, “you were perfect.”

Nikolaj clumsily lifts their hands and presses his smile against Patrik’s knuckles. He closes his eyes with Patrik’s arms tight around him and the echo of Patrik’s voice in his head telling him he’s  _ perfect. _

**Author's Note:**

> lol.
> 
> [tumblr](https://symphony7inamajor.tumblr.com)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/symphony7inAmaj)


End file.
